Lily and James and Other Thangs
by iluvdanny
Summary: ~FINISHED!~ This fanfic is about Lily's school days and how she gets with James under the threat of Voldemort... just read and review!
1. the prank

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you see here â€" made up by J.K. Rowling except for Abi Jones and Rachael Smith.  
  
A/N: this is my first fan fiction, it's going to be short, but please review!  
  
Lily and James and Other Thangs  
  
Chapter 1: The prank  
  
****************************  
  
"Excuse me, do I have everybody's attention?" called Albus Dumbledore from the staff table. The entire great hall hushed at once. "Thank you. I would just like to inform you all that a Hogsmeade (sp?) trip is tonight, but we forgot to post it up. Thank you."  
  
Lily squealed and shook her best friend Abi around the shoulders. She had dark brown hair and dark eyes. Lily thought she was the best friend anybody could ever have. "Did you hear that? I can't wait!!! I am like sooo excited!!!" she said. It was going to be their first time there since they were both third years.  
  
Abi was also excited. "I know, I know!" she said. "I need more clothes. This will be perfect!"  
  
Because of this exciting announcement Lily could hardly concentrate in Transfiguration. Instead of turning her parchment into a butterfly it became a cockroach. ("5 points from Gryffindor," the professor had said.) but Lily didn't care. Finally, it was time to leave. She grabbed some galleons and joined Abi on the Hogwarts Express. They were sitting there when all of a sudden the door was open and the "jerks" as called by Lily and Abi were there. The "jerks" were Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and sometimes Peter Pettigrew. Today it was just James, Remus, and Sirius. They were *the* most popular guys among the third years but they were all jerks in Lily's opinion. Every day people were talking about who James is dating and what James is doing. James, James, James. She was sick of it. She didn't exactly care for his messy hair. Sirius was the same way. Now, Lily was at least a little attracted to him, at least he combed his hair and he had a sparkling smile, but she still didn't like him because he had at least three girlfriends a week. Remus was quit and shy and Lily wondered why they even dragged him around everywhere. And he wasn't that good looking.  
  
"Can we sit here?" Sirius asked and flashed a smile towards them. "All the other seats are taken and our girlfriends decided to have the whole compartment to themselves."  
  
"Fine," said Lily and moved over so that there was more room. James sat right next to her.  
  
"So!" he said, trying to make a conversation. "What are you two doing today?"  
  
The girls shrugged. "Nothing," said Abi.  
  
"We aren't really either," said Sirius. There was a pause. Then he said, "Oh yeah, have any of you heard of the dance floor they're opening in Hogsmeade?"  
  
"Really?" said Lily. That sounded fun. He got the same response from James and Remus, who looked surprised. He must not have told them.  
  
"Yeah, I heard about it from my other friend, well you all don't know him. He said it's supposed to be really cool, and it's opening sometime this month."  
  
"Really," said James and he gave a cheesy smile and raised his eyebrows. It was always common knowledge that he had this huge crush over Rachael Smith in Hufflepuff.  
  
Lily looked away. "He's always so cocky like that," she thought. "Gosh can't he ever go anywhere without a girlfriend?" apparently Abi was thinking the same thing judging by the look of disgust on her face.  
  
Then Remus said, "Well shouldn't we be discussing our little prank on Lucy?"  
  
"Lucy?" said Lily blankly.  
  
"Haven't you heard yet? Lucius Malfoy," explained Sirius. "You know, that scum bag of Slytherin who thinks he's cool but he's not. We just call him Lucy."  
  
Lily and Abi began to giggle. "What are you going to do to him?" asked Abi.  
  
"Well, we were thinking about this whole Lucy thing," said James maliciously. "Why can't he ACTUALLY be Lucy? So we have been making a potion that will turn him into a girl. It'll like make his hair longer and give him a girl's voice AND give him tons of girl clothes including the certain underthings."  
  
"Oh my gosh!!!!!" said Lily and Abi. "How are you going to make him drink it?" asked Lily.  
  
"We were thinking about putting some in his little goblet at the Halloween feast tomorrow," said Sirius wickedly. "That way everybody would be there to see his new look." The three boys laughed.  
  
"It'll last him a whole month," Remus managed to choke out. "It'll be so funny! But you can't tell anyone about it, of course everybody knows in Gryffindor just not anybody else. This will be classic!"  
  
Just then, the train slowed down to a halt and they departed, still giggling. 


	2. the news

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Abi and Rachael and now Betty Evans and Bob Evans (It's sort of a joke)  
  
Chapter 2 â€" The News  
  
********************  
  
Lily and Abi had just gotten back from Hogsmeade. They bought tons of sweets from Honeydukes. When they got back to the Gryffindor common room she was greeted by her family owl. "Why would they send me something now?" she thought to herself. She took the envelope and opened it. It read:  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
Your mother has just died. I will contact Dumbledore so you can attend the funeral.  
  
Dad  
  
Lily was so shocked she slid down the wall and ended up in a heap on the floor. She was too shocked to be sad. How could this happen? Her mother, Betty Evans, so young and regular. Why??? Suddenly a tiny voice sounded at the back of her brain. "Of course you knew this was coming. She's been sick with cancer ever since you first went to Hogwarts," it said. She felt so confused. This had to be a dream. It couldn't have happened so soon. But as she heard Abi's voice keep asking her what's wrong, she knew it wasn't. Lily pointed a shaky finger to the letter and she felt small tears starting to form in her eyes. The truth sank in. Her mother was GONE. And she never had gotten to say goodbye. She clearly remembered her last words to her: "I hate you!!!!!!!!!! Why can't you just let me be independent for once???!!!!" she had spoken these harsh words to her weeping mother when she had refused to sign the Hogsmeade permission form just yet. Her father had been on a business trip when the form went home so he couldn't sign it. Lily ended up forging the signature and had never spoken to her again. She felt a horrible feeling in her stomach. How could she be so mean to her mother? She so longed to say sorry but that wasn't an option. She was GONE!!!  
  
Abi read the letter and comforted her sobbing friend. People kept asking what the matter was but Abi waved them aside. This wasn't a time to tell everybody. Lily cried until there wasn't anything left inside her.  
  
********************  
  
a/n: I know this is sort of dramatic but it just had to happen, I mean if Harry had no remaining relatives then something had to happen to them. Please review and tell me what you think! 


	3. Lucy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Abi and Rachael and Mr. and Mrs. Evans (Lily's parents) and Nicole Wilson  
  
a/n: for the next couple of chapters I will be doing it from James' point of view  
  
Chapter 3: Lucy  
  
*****************  
  
James woke up early the next morning. He remembered that this was a very important day indeed. He was too excited, so he quickly got dressed and hurried down the stairs but stopped when he heard singing. Looking up, he saw Lily Evans with her guitar, humming and strumming to a song he didn't recognize. She didn't notice him there; she had a sort of misty look about her eyes. "Wow," he thought to himself. Her voice was so just floaty, unlike most female singers who sounded like they were screaming. When the song finished she sat there and he noticed that the misty expression was coming from little tears glassing up her eyes. Suddenly she noticed James standing there. Her eyes looked startled at him and she and hurriedly swept out of the common room leaving James standing there alone. Soon, Sirius came down the stairs. "Hey, what's with Lily?" he asked Sirius in undertone, as more people began to fill up the common room.  
  
"Oh, didn't you hear?" he said. "She's just gotten news of her mother. She just died yesterday. Lily Evan's been out of it ever since."  
  
James felt sort of queasy. He hadn't expected that. No wonder she was like that. "Whoa… I didn't know," he said. "Gosh I feel so bad."  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa!!! Hold it there!" said Sirius. "Is James Potter ACTUALLY caring about a girl's feelings?"  
  
"Well yeah, I mean that's just bad you know? One day they're there and the next they're gone. It's horrible."  
  
"Yeah, well she'll come around," said Sirius impatiently waving a hand. "This is the day Lucy makes her appearance! We should be planning…"  
  
"God she had a great voice," said James who was clearly not listening. "It was so nice…"  
  
Sirius' expression changed. "Ohhhhh I see," he said. "Does Jamesie have a little 'thang' for Lily?"  
  
James snapped out of it. "Ah – no," he said giving Sirius a dirty look. "It was just nice, you know." Sirius still continued to look at him with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Better be careful, James. If Nicole hears about your little feelings about Lily…" warned Sirius. Nicole Wilson was James' current girlfriend.  
  
"Oh shut up Sirius," said James.  
  
Suddenly, Remus looking pale from sleep but excited, joined them. "Come on boys! Today Lucy will reveal his feminine side!" he said.  
  
James grinned at his friend, mostly relieved for the change of subject. "Right," he said. "Where's Peter?" he asked.  
  
At that instant a pudgy boy descended down the stairs and joined them. "What's up?" he said  
  
"Hey Peter. Ok, let's run over the plan. At 7:30, I will put on the invisibility cloak, sneak into the kitchens with a bit of the potion, and talk one of those house elves into putting some of this potion into Lucy's goblet," he recited. "Then I will return the cloak to here, and we will go to the feast with everyone else. Well, that's it I guess. I can't see what's going to stop us. Is the potion complete, Remus?" he added.  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure," said Remus.  
  
"Gosh I'm hungry" said Sirius, rubbing his stomach. "Let's go to breakfast." and they climbed out of the portrait hole to go to the great hall.  
  
During the day, James could hardly contain his excitement. He didn't even care when Malfoy said, "Hey Potter, are you expelled yet?"  
  
"Ha," thought James to himself with satisfaction. With a bit of luck, Lucy would be humiliated at 8 tonight. Finally, it was time to put the plan into action. At 7:30 he slipped on his invisibility cloak, holding a vile of the potion. Suddenly, he felt extremely nervous. What if someone caught him? Yet everything went as smoothly as planned. He arrived in the kitchens and pulled aside one of the house elves.  
  
"Kindly put this in the goblet of Mr. Lucius Malfoy of Slytherin," he told it. "And do NOT tell anyone or anything what I am telling you to do. Just do it, ok?"  
  
The elf, terrified of what would happen if he refused, nodded and took the potion.  
  
He was so relieved that the hard part was over. He practically ran back to the common room, muttered "Sloppidus!" to the fat lady, and climbed in. He began to bustle around in the common room which seemed empty when he heard a funny noise. He whipped his head around and found Lily, curled up in a ball in the corner of the room. He shouldn't be staying; the feast would begin any minute. Yet, he couldn't just leave her. He slowly walked over and sat down next to her. "What's the matter," he asked quietly, even he knew perfectly well what was making her upset.  
  
She rose up her swollen, tear stained face. "Why would you care?" she said in a trembling voice. "You've got both of your parents, I've just got one now…"  
  
"That's not true," James said quietly, and she looked up in surprise. "My father died when I was 9 years old. Of a drunk driver. I've never told anyone else…"  
  
Lily looked down. "Oh James, I'm really sorry," she whispered. "It's just I thought she would always be there and now she's…"  
  
"Don't worry," said James trying to calm her down. "It's ok…" but he didn't really know what to say. For a moment she whimpered into her hands.  
  
"You sounded really great this morning in the common room," said James hoping that a compliment would lift her spirits.  
  
"Thanks," she mumbled.  
  
James looked at his watch and said, "Well, I really have to go to the Halloween feast. Aren't you going to come?"  
  
Lily shook her head. "No, I'm not hungry."  
  
"Oh come on! This is going to be the best prank ever! You can't just miss out on it! Come on, you've just got to come!"  
  
Lily hesitated, and then slowly nodded. "All right then," she said.  
  
James helped her to her feet and she hurriedly wiped her eyes on the back of her hand. They walked out together and set off for the great hall.  
  
"So… how long have you been singing like that?" James asked her.  
  
"Well, actually I taught my self how to play the guitar 6 years ago and I guess singing comes naturally!"  
  
"Dang six whole years…" said James. Then they reached the doors of the great hall. Everybody was just getting settled in, and food was already at the table. James winked at her and sat with his friends as she sat with Abi. Suddenly, a high pitched scream filled the whole great hall. James, trying to look surprised, swung around to the Slytherin table and spotted 'Lucy' with gleaming blond hair down to the waist. She was wearing pink leather pants and a pink sparkly spaghetti strap top. A thin white bra strap was visible just under the straps.  
  
"WHO POISONED ME?!" Lucy bellowed, or rather tried to bellow, her voice was high a valley girlish. Lucy clapped her hands to her mouth and turned as pink as her pants.  
  
The whole Gryffindor table roared with laughter, James the loudest. Through his huge gulps of air he saw Lily begin to smile.  
  
********************  
  
a/n: well that's it… I'll be putting up the next chapter soon. And thanks to all who have given me reviews - I really appreciate that ( 


	4. friends and a break up

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Mr. and Mrs. Evans, Abi Jones, Rachael Smith, and Nicole Wilson.  
  
Chapter 4: friends and a break up  
  
*******************  
  
James got back from the great hall, his stomach still hurting from laughing way too much. In the end, Dumbledore had sent Lucy to the hospital wing, yet James and his friends knew that it wouldn't help any. They had made it specifically to last that long. In the common room, James and his friends were still chortling about what happened when James felt a somebody tap his shoulder. He whirled around to find Lily standing there, red in the face.  
  
"James… thanks for - well that really - cracked me up," she choked out as she started to grin once again.  
  
"Hey well we just couldn't resist! We found it in a restricted potions book… ended up stealing it and risking being expelled, but it was worth it! Can't wait to see the look on his face now…"  
  
And as they stood there discussing the legendary prank James felt something, just something. As he couldn't explain it, he knew he and Lily were going to be friends. And later on they said goodnight and James watched her climb up the stairs to her dormitories… ah she wasn't too bad looking. She had a nice figure – wait what was he thinking! "Snap out of it!" he thought furiously to himself. He was already with the most popular girl in school, well, almost besides Rachael and Nicole was a whole lot prettier than Lily. Skinny, well very skinny in fact and absolutely no acne… just perfect.  
  
As he turned around to go up to bed, he realized his girlfriend Nicole was watching him. "Hey Nicki!" he said hurrying up to her.  
  
"James," she said in a cold voice.  
  
"What?" he said frowning a little.  
  
"I saw you checking our Lily Evans. You better not be cheating on me or else we are THROUGH!"  
  
"Dang, Nicki I was just talking to her," he retorted. "What are you doing here in my common room, anyway?"  
  
"Because you TOLD me to come up here and visit you, smart one!" she yelled.  
  
"Oh," said James and he gulped.  
  
"I suppose I caught you at a bad time," she said coolly. "Forgot I was coming, did you?"  
  
"No, Nicky I was talking to her. You don't know what she's been through, her mother just died and she was really upset…"  
  
"Oh, I see. Couldn't keep your eyes off another girl even if she is a mudblood," she spat.  
  
James stared at her, shocked. He was trembling with rage. "For your information-"  
  
"You don't need to give me any more information. I know what you have been doing-"  
  
"SHUT UP YOU FREAKIN (BEEP)!!!!!" He was sooooo mad now he just couldn't contain himself. How did he end up with this (beep) anyway? Lily was his friend. And people just don't call her a mudblood.  
  
Now it was Nicole's turn to stare in disbelief at James. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A (BEEP)?!!!" she shrieked. "THAT'S IT JAMES! WE ARE THROUGH!!!!"  
  
"GOOD!"' he bellowed back as she stormed out of the common room. He turned around and climbed wearily onto his bed and fell asleep.  
  
******************  
  
A/N: yes I know it's a short chapter but I didn't really know what else to say from James point of view… chapter five coming soon and PLEASE REVIEW!!! ( 


	5. the freaky noises

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Abi, Mr. and Mrs. Evans, Nicole, and Rachael  
  
Chapter 5: the freaky noises  
  
************************  
  
Lily flattened herself to the wall as James stormed up to his dormitories. She could not believe what she had just heard. It was hard to believe that James Potter had broken up with his girlfriend just because she called her a mudblood. She felt so warm inside. She knew that James was her friend right away.  
  
She turned around and went to bed.  
  
The next day she noticed James was a little pale. The whole Ravenclaw house was mad at James for breaking up with her. Ravenclaw was Nicole's house.  
  
She needed to talk to James. She saw him in the common room that night when everybody else had left. She grabbed his arm and he looked at her. "Hi Lily!" he said, but these words had barely left his mouth when Lily's arms were around him in a tight hug.  
  
"Thank you soo much for standing up for me last night," she choked, tears coming to her eyes.  
  
When she finally let go James stared at her in disbelief. "You heard?" he said.  
  
"Yes," she said. "And that was the nicest thing anyone's done for me."  
  
James shrugged. "That's ok," he said and he smiled at Lily.  
  
Lily noticed that he wasn't so bad looking. He kinda looked hot with his messy black hair. Then Lily was aware she was slightly blushing.  
  
  
  
The next day Lily was going about her regular schedule with Abi. "Wait," she said. "I have to go to the bathroom." As she walked in to the restroom she heard gagging noises coming from one of the stalls. "What the heck.." she said to her self, but she decided not to get into it. She noticed that whenever she got into that particular bathroom she heard those noises. Was somebody throwing up? Before she could stop herself she flung open the stall door and saw â€" (du du duhhhhh!)  
  
*********************  
  
A/N another short Chappie. Chapter 6 will be up soon, probably tomorrow. Please review! 


	6. the stranger in the bathroom

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Abi, Nicole, Rachael, and Mr. and Mrs. Evans  
  
Chapter 6: the stranger in the bathroom  
  
*****************  
  
NICOLE!! Or was it Nicole? She could hardly recognize the person. But by the hair and eyes, she knew it was her. But what was so weird about her was that she seemed so skinny. Every single one of her ribs were bulging through her tiny shirt. Her eyes seemed to be bigger than usual and she seemed to look more like a skeleton than a pretty, popular girl.  
  
"Nicole!" exclaimed Lily. "What the heck are you doing?"  
  
"GET OUT!!!" screamed Nicole. But Lily stood her ground.  
  
"Gosh, what's happened to you?" Lily said surveying Nicole.  
  
"What's it to you?" sneered Nicole. "Get out now and stop ruining my life!"  
  
"What are you talking about?!" said Lily. "I haven't done anything to you. What's your deal anyway?"  
  
At this Nicole's eyes begin to fill with tears. "Go away," she sobbed.  
  
It was then that Lily noticed that she was clutching a gun. "OH MY GOD!!!" Lily screamed. "GET THAT THNG OUT OF HERE!!!"  
  
"No!" cried Nicole. "I'm not good enough for James! I thought starving myself would make him like me but he likes you now! Hear that?! YOU LILY!!! You stole my boyfriend!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" snapped Lily. "It was YOU that broke up with James! YOU called me a mudblood! And you know what? HE WASN'T EVEN CHECKING ME OUT!! WE WERE JUST TALKING A NORMAL CONVERSATION! IS THAT TOO MUCH FOR YOU 'NICKI'? HUH?! IS IT? WHAT GIVES YOU THE FREAKIN IDEA THAT HE LIKES ME?!"  
  
"I've seen you and him talking. James checking you out. James always walking with you - or talking to you. I'm not skinny enough. I'm not pretty enough. And so this has to happen," she whispered dramatically and held up her gun.  
  
*********************  
  
A/N: sorry to leave you hangin there but the next chapter will be up very soon so don't worry! And please review. 


	7. the funeral

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Nicole, Rachael, Mr. and Mrs. Evans, and Abi  
  
Chapter 7: the funeral  
  
**********************  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! NO NICOLE!!!!" Lily screamed. "Please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that, please don't do this…"  
  
"Why shouldn't I?" Nicole sneered.  
  
"UM, HELLO? What do you think? You are literally about to kill yourself just because you and your friend broke up!! Is that worth dying for?"  
  
Nicole didn't answer.  
  
"It doesn't work that way! It's not like the first person you date is going to be the one you will spend the rest of your life with! You keep going around until you really like someone and they really like you back!" Lily said.  
  
"Yeah, well that's not the first time this has happened," retorted Nicole. "Everything ends up in the same way. They break up with me."  
  
"EXCUSE ME?!" exploded Lily. "I WAS THERE AT YOUR LITTLE MEETING WITH JAMES! AND IT WAS *YOU* THAT BROKE UP WITH HIM! *YOU* SAID THAT YOU AND HIM WERE THROUGH! HOW CAN YOU JUST SAY THAT *HE* BROKE UP WITH YOU?!"  
  
"I only broke up with him because *he* was getting with you! He thought you were prettier! He thought you were better!" Nicole said this and started to sob again.  
  
"And do you know why? Have you been looking in the mirror? Gosh you are like a twig now!" Lily said. "Do you know what anorexia is?"  
  
"Ummm yes we just studied that, remember?" said Nicole. "And what's that got to do with this?"  
  
"Everything! I know it. You are anorexic!" said Lily.  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"YES you are. I mean look at you. Every little rib poking out. A waist so tiny I could grip it in my hand. (well, almost) And everything on your face bulging out like a bug. And people just don't starve themselves. If you keep carrying on like this you will be dead in like two minutes," said Lily forcefully. "Now all I'm asking you to do is put down the gun and for God's sake eat a little more."  
  
Nicole hesitated, looking from her gun gripped so tightly in her hand that her knuckles were turning white, back to Lily. Slowly, she dropped the gun with a clatter.  
  
"Oh, Nicole!" cried Lily and she threw her arms around Nicole. Nicole froze, looking terrified, then finally smiled and hugged Lily back.  
  
"Thank you," she sobbed over and over again.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Abi and Molly walked in. Lily and Nicole broke apart quickly, looking embarrassed. Abi raised her eyebrows. "Don't ask," she muttered.  
  
"No, Abi!" said Lily starting to laugh. "Gosh you have a sick mind. We-"  
  
But she was cut off when Abi and Molly spotted the revolver lying on the ground. Both of them screamed.  
  
"Shhh!" said Lily. "Trust me, we aren't doing anything with that. Just calm down! I'll tell you about it later."  
  
  
  
The next day, Lily was arranged to be picked up by her father to attend her mother's funeral. Lily seemed to be settled with depression again. Soon, Bob Evans arrived on his broomstick. Lily ran out to her father and they hugged for a few minutes. "Oh Daddy, I'm so glad you're here," Lily said.  
  
Bob looked out of sunken, expressionless eyes and said, "Are you ok, Lily?"  
  
"Yes, Daddy. I'm ok," she answered.  
  
Soon after she climbed onto the broomstick with her father and they rose into the air at a great speed. Even though they were going to a somber occasion she couldn't help but smile as the wind rushed through her hair and lifted her spirits. She loved flying, even if she wasn't too good at it.  
  
But as they descended back down to the ground at the funeral she sank back to reality and where they were at. She slowly walked in and saw many people dressed in black. Quite a few women had handkerchiefs. Slowly she made her way to the casket which lay open, revealing her mother. Betty Evans was dead, but she seemed to be smiling, as though relieved that a long day was over. Lily stared at her mother for quite a while, and while she did she suddenly noticed a large scar on her arm. Lily wondered where that could have come from, but she just assumed it was a condition of cancer. Lily kept staring at her, determined to keep everything she had looked like in mind. Because soon her mom would be in the ground, hidden from view forever and ever. Soon it was time for people to have one last look at Mrs. Evans. Everybody else had left the room, except Lily. Suddenly, she saw a wisp of what looked like smoke in front of her. She couldn't explain it, but in the next moment, Betty Evans was sitting in mid- air in front of her.  
  
************************  
  
A/N: thanks for the reviews! I have just made it so that this is a drama story instead of humorous – because now it's not very humorous. I almost made Nicole commit suicide – but you changed my mind and I guess it's better that way. Chapter 8 up soon 


	8. the meeting

Disclaimer: This is getting old. I do not own any of the characters except Abi, Nicole, Rachael, and Bob and Betty Evans.  
  
Chapter 8: the meeting  
  
*******************  
  
Lily gasped. What was going on here? Perhaps she was hallucinating? But as she rubbed her eyes the image of her mother did not change. "Mom?" she whispered. "Are you a- a ghost?"  
  
"Yes dear," said Betty Evans in a hoarse voice. "I was not happy when I died, so this is what I've become."  
  
"Really?" said Lily. "I thought you died in your sleep. You looked so peaceful and relaxed in the coffin…"  
  
Her mother gave a very forced laugh. "They make you think that, don't they? They don't know what really happened."  
  
"What do you mean?" said Lily.  
  
"I didn't die of cancer. I can only tell you that much."  
  
Lily gasped. "You were murdered?!"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Well, by who?! Tell me mother, please!" begged Lily.  
  
"I cannot. There are certain consequences to being dead, and this is one of them. You cannot tell people the secret you most yearn to get out of you. It's just plain suffering," said her mother stiffly. "But if you discover the secret, who did it, then I can tell you anything else."  
  
"It must have been a very dark powerful wizard," said Lily thoughtfully, pacing up and down. "Or witch," she added. "How did they kill you?"  
  
But at that moment Bob Evans burst in and saw the ghost of his wife. "B-B- Betty!" he gasped. "Hey everybody look! My wife's come back as a ghost!" he hollered gleefully. He ran outside to gather everyone up.  
  
"I do not want him to know I am a ghost now," said Mrs. Evans to Lily. "Pretend he was just seeing things. I will see you soon."  
  
"How?" said Lily.  
  
"Well hopefully, I've asked Dumbledore to haunt the school. "But I must go now, I do not feel like talking to anyone right now," she said. "Good bye, Lily." And she sunk back into the coffin, just in time as the crowd stampeded the room.  
  
"Where's the ghost?" people kept asking craning their heads.  
  
"Dad you were just seeing things," Lily said loudly over the clamor. And she slipped outside to ponder the mystery yet to be solved.  
  
*********************  
  
A/N: sorry this is another short chappie but please review and tell me what you think! Chapter 9 will be up soon. By the way I made it Bob Evans on purpose – we have a chain of those restaurants here too ( 


	9. the difficult task

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Rachael, Nicole, Abi, and Mr. and Mrs. Evans  
  
A/N: now this is at James' point of view again so don't be confused (  
  
Chapter 9: the difficult task  
  
***********************  
  
James woke up and immediately felt cold. Perhaps it was because it was the month of November now. Or perhaps it was because Nearly Headless Nick was sitting on the edge of his bed.  
  
"Oh, sorry there James," Nick said cheerfully as he drifted out of the room through the wall. "Didn't realize you were there! I'll leave now."  
  
Still grumbling about his frozen feet James climbed out of bed and found that Sirius was already awake.  
  
"Guess what, James?" Sirius said excitedly. "I just heard – the dance floor is open! And they're having an opening dance where the Hogwarts students are invited to!"  
  
James rubbed his eyes and squinted at Sirius skeptically. "You didn't say anything about it last night," he said. "How did you just find out this morning?"  
  
"Well, it gets around," said Sirius slyly. "So have any idea who you're going to ask out?"  
  
For once in his lifetime, James did not have an answer to that question. He had just broken up with Nicole, so she was out of the question. Perhaps Rachael his dream crush?  
  
"If you're thinking about Rachael, she's out of the question. She's going with Arthur Weasley," Sirius said suddenly.  
  
Ok, that made it more harder. Unless maybe… Lily?  
  
"Probably Lily," said James casually.  
  
"LILY?!" exploded Sirius shaking with laughter. "Her? She's not even cool!"  
  
"So what?" said James. "What about you? Who will you take?"  
  
"Ummmm… I was thinking Abi," said Sirius in a quiet – not so confident voice.  
  
"Oh!" said James grinning. "I suppose she's more cool that Lily, eh?"  
  
"Shut up," Sirius snapped.  
  
Throughout the day all the talk was about the new dance floor and every body talking about who they were going with or what they were going to wear. Dumbledore even made a brief announcement about it that morning.  
  
"We have decided to have an extra Hogsmeade weekend this weekend, due to the fact that nearly everyone is attending the dance," he had said. "Please plan on attending (if you wish) this Saturday night at 7."  
  
So now the hard part was asking Lily to the dance. Yet he was surprised at how nervous he was to do this, asking girls out before had always been a breeze. That night he decided to wait until the commonroom was nearly empty before asking her. This took a while, as people were still excitedly anticipating the coming dance. Finally, it was just him, Sirius, Lily, Abi, and a couple of prefects completely absorbed in their books. James cleared his throat and approached the table that Lily was working on her homework. She looked up, puzzled.  
  
"Uh Lily…" he began. "I was sorta wondering if you would go to the dance with – with me." He had never felt so emberassed, even though he had done that tons of times. He felt his cheeks turning a brilliant shade of red, anticipating her answer. She hesitated and then said…  
  
************************  
  
A/N: Again I am leaving you hangin there but don't worry! Chapter 10 will be up tomorrow Please be kind and review! ( 


	10. at Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Rachael, Nicole, Abi, and Betty and Bob Evans.  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter took longer than usual. And I'm changing the point of view back to Lily again – don't be confused.  
  
Chapter 10: at Hogsmeade  
  
***********************  
  
…"Yes!" Lily could hardly believe it. She was being asked to the dance! That seemed like a dream – a very unbelievable dream at that. But it was happening and Lily had to fight the urge to start freaking out. Meanwhile, James' face relaxed a great deal and he smiled too.  
  
"Ok," he said, sounding relieved. "Well – I'll see you then, I guess." And he walked away.  
  
Meanwhile, Sirius was asking Abi to the dance. Lily smiled and eavesdropped. Sirius was his usual cocky self when he asked Abi.  
  
"Hey, Abi! Would you like to go to the hoedown with a hot Sirius?" he said flashing one of his brilliant smiles.  
  
"Umm.. ok," answered Abi, embarrassed to be asked by *the* hottest guy in Hogwarts.  
  
"Great!" Sirius said in his cheesiest voice ever. And he walked up to the boy's dormitories with James. When they left, both Abi and Lily took this opportunity to start freaking out.  
  
"Oh – my – god!" said Abi.  
  
"I am sooo excited!" said Lily.  
  
"Shut up!" said one of the prefects with a disgusted look on her face. "Gosh all you normal people can talk about is this stupid dance!"  
  
But Lily and Abi didn't listen.  
  
  
  
The next day, everybody got permission to go to Hogsmeade early on to get their dress robes. Lily had been looking forward to this. When they arrived in the main dress shop, it was packed full of a chattering crowd. Lily and Abi staggered out of the door, grumbling. "Gosh," said Lily. "We'll never get in there."  
  
Just then James appeared out of nowhere, and pulled Lily aside. "Come here," he muttered.  
  
"James, what are you doing?" asked Lily as Abi watched them curiously.  
  
"Wait we can't be seen," he said. He pulled Lily around the corner and glanced around to make sure no one was watching. "Ok," he said. He pulled a piece of parchment, tapped it with his wand, said a few words, and lines appeared upon the map.  
  
"What the heck?" said Lily thoroughly confused. "What is this supposed to be?"  
  
"It's a map," James explained. "Of Hogsmeade."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lily said. "Why is it moving all over the place?"  
  
"Well, take a look at it," said James.  
  
Lily studied it, with her nose barely an inch above it. And she noticed that there were tons of dots with people's names written in tiny writing next to it. She could see that James and her were just around the corner of the robe shop. She recognized Three Broomsticks, and Honeydukes, and other well known shops. But then she saw different shops. Shops that were way behind other stores.  
  
"You see?" James whispered. "There are tons of other shops you can get cool robes from."  
  
"How did you ever come up with a map like this?" said Lily suspiciously. "Are you playing a trick on me?"  
  
"Would I ever play a trick on you Lily?" James asked with a grin.  
  
"Well – yes," said Lily. But she couldn't help but notice how accurate the map seemed. It showed exactly where everybody was. She could see Abi creeping around the corner to eavesdrop.  
  
"I would try this one," said James, pointing to another shop right behind Three Broomsticks. "That's where Sirius and I get our cool fashion clothes. And they have tons of hot clothes for women like you."  
  
"Ok," said Lily. "Have you already gotten yours?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then – will you come with me and Abi?"  
  
"Er – ok I guess. I'll get Sirius and Remus too. But remember, you can't tell anyone about this, well except obviously Abi. Because then we'd get in trouble and we'd lose our other one for Hogwarts," he said.  
  
"You have another one of these for Hogwarts?" Lily asked, amazed.  
  
"Yes – but you can't tell anyone about this, ok?"  
  
"Right," said Lily. "I'll go get Abi."  
  
Lily turned to get Abi, but she emerged before she got to the corner. "I already heard," said Abi. Her face was alight with excitement. "And I won't tell anyone," she added.  
  
A few minutes later, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, and Abi were approaching an old run down building. Now Lily was strongly suspecting that this whole thing was a joke. How could this old shack be for hot new fashions?  
  
But when they walked in Lily was almost knocked off her feet. The walls were in hot shades of blue and purple, and there were TONS of racks with different robes on it.  
  
"Wow!" said Lily. This was a dream come true.  
  
"We're going to go get our robes in the boys' section," said James. "We'll meet you later."  
  
Lily and Abi walked around the store, open mouthed until they came to the dress robes section. They leaved through the racks, trying to find something they liked. Suddenly one of them caught her eye. It was dark blue at the top, and it faded out to a white at the bottom. And it was covered with tons of sparkles. "Oooh," she said to herself. "I have got to try this on." She stepped into a dressing room and tried it on.  
  
"Let me see it!" called Abi from outside, and Lily stepped outside.  
  
Abi gasped. "That is soo perfect, Lily!" she cried. Abi herself had picked out a black sparkly one with one shoulder hanging off.  
  
"We are going to be the best looking ones there," said Abi with the widest of all grins on her face.  
  
Just then James showed up, wearing navy bluish robes. Sirius was right behind him wearing black robes and Remus wearing green.  
  
Sirius whistled. "You girls are hot hot hot!" he said loudly, and both Lily and Abi blushed. They paid for their robes and decided to go to Three Broomsticks until it was time for the opening of the dance floor, which would be in an hour. And Lily couldn't stop smiling.  
  
**********************  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the actual dance will be up soon. Reviews always appreciated. 


	11. the actual dance

Disclaimer: No I do not own any of the characters except Rachael, Abi, Nicole, and Betty and Bob Evans. And now I'm involving The Weird Brothers – I couldn't think of another band name and it was kinda copied off of Rowling's Weird Sisters so give her credit for that  
  
A/N: Finally it's here! Sorry it took forever to write this but I hope you like it. Now I'm back to James here. And also I decided to change the rating up to PG-13 I have a sudden urge to use more mature terms  
  
Chapter 11: The Actual Dance  
  
**************************  
  
When James had first saw Lily – it felt as if his heart had skipped a beat. She looked so – sexy. Her robes were so perfect. Now they were at Three Broomsticks drinking their butterbeers. Many other Hogwarts students were there killing time until it was time to go to the dance – the actual place was called the The Hangout. James was extremely excited. He liked the way Lily left down her hair casually. It fell over her shoulders in huge, red waves.  
  
"Remus," said James, voicing the sudden thought that just occurred to him. "Who will you be dancing with?"  
  
Remus suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Well, I can't tell you – you'll just laugh at me."  
  
"No I won't," said James. "Just tell me, heck if you're that worried about it whisper it in my ear."  
  
Remus looked uncertain. "Well, ok," he said reluctantly. "But you better not tell laugh."  
  
"Ok, ok!" said James and he leaned down for Remus to whisper in his ear.  
  
"Arabella Figg," whispered Remus.  
  
James sputtered out a bit of butterbeer and looked at Remus in disbelief. "Her?!" he said.  
  
Remus nodded, looking intently into James face.  
  
"Well – gosh Remus she's the most popular girl here! Did you ask her? Why would I laugh about that you lucky duck!" said James.  
  
"Yes," responded Remus, smiling and feeling very relieved, but still going red. "She said ok and I'm supposed to meet her there."  
  
James whistled. "Dang she must have been pretty desperate."  
  
"No, she wasn't!" said Remus indignantly.  
  
"I'm just kidding!" said James with a smile. "I mean – you're lucky! She's really hot!"  
  
Remus looked very relieved and was about to say something when Peter Peddigrew appeared at the table. He was with – Nicole. She was looking sulky and she eyed Lily with James. Even though they were supposed to be on good terms – she still wanted James back. They sat down with the rest of them and started up a new conversation. James kept checking his watch. 20 more minutes… 15… 10… 5… finally only 3 more minutes until the dance was officially going to start. He started to stand up and said, "Well we should probably start heading down there – it's almost time."  
  
Lily and the others nodded and got up too. As they walked down the street Lily held on to his arm very tightly. James noticed she looked very nervous- excited, but nervous. James didn't see what she had to worry about – she was probably the best looking one there – well maybe except Rachael and Arabella Figg.  
  
When they arrived it was packed with practically the whole school from the third years up. Finally the door was open – and Lily and James were swept with the current into the building. There was already a band there – a bunch of almost teenage looking boys. Beside him, Lily gave an excited squeal. "Who are those people?" he asked Lily.  
  
"The Weird Brothers!"  
  
"The Weird Brothers?" he said blankly.  
  
"You haven't heard of them?" she said incredulously. "They're really good!"  
  
There was a huge dance floor with a bunch tables around and food. And The Weird Brothers had already started to play a song. Lily dragged James out to the dance floor and she began to dance. She was undoubtedly a good dancer. The problem was that James wasn't too good at doing that. "Uh Lily?" he stammered.  
  
"What?" she murmured swaying to the music.  
  
"Well – I'm not very good – at," he gulped, "dancing."  
  
"Oh that's ok!" she said casually. "Just copy what everybody else is doing! That's what I'm trying to do, anyway."  
  
"Oh!" said James, looking around. He pointed out a couple doing a very enthusiastic and lively dance. They spent more time trying to imitate their moves and later collapsed into some chairs nearby, breathless and laughing. They got some drinks and watched everybody else. Remus looked so ridiculous with Arabella Figg, with his hat barely reaching her nose (Arabella was really tall). But she seemed to be having a fun time – and Remus certainly was too. He had a dazed expression on his face as he peered up at Arabella's face. Abi and Sirius were also nearby – dancing a very exuberant dance. A few short minutes later James and Lily went out on the dance floor and made up their own moves. Suddenly a slow and romantic tune started and Lily and James walked onto the floor. Lily seemed to know how to do this. She held his hands and placed them on her waist. Then she hung her arms around his neck and they slowly danced, staring into each other's eyes.  
  
"Awwwww…" Lily thought to herself. "James is so cute." She could feel him trembling.  
  
All to soon, the dance was over – and it was nearly time to go. They started to gather up their cloaks. When people were heading out the door Lily enclosed James in a tight hug. James was embarrassed - but rather please anyway. When she finally released she stared into his eyes and was about to say something when suddenly they heard a piercing scream.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" (duh duh duhhhh)  
  
**************************  
  
A/N: Another cliffhanger! Hehe I love doing that but if you want me to continue I need reviews! Umm lets see I have decided to rename this fanfiction because it sounds retarded – suggestions appreciated. Anyhoo see you in chapter 12 


	12. getting what he wants

Disclaimer: No I don't own any of the characters except Betty and Bob Evans, Rachael, Nicole, Abi, and the Weird Brothers except they aren't in this chapter really  
  
A/n: I would just like to let Jaywalker2000 know that I really don't care what he says about my story this is my first time writing and it is my story How can you say that I have a lack for reality when hello Harry Potter is a fantasy story anyway?  
  
I mean I don't mind little suggestions. Yes I forgot that Lily was muggle born, Time Twins, and I appreciate you pointing that out to me. But am I going to go all the way back to change everything because somebody said that the pace was too quick for this particular type of fan fiction (which in my opinion isn't at too quick of a pace)? NO! Just because I don't like a particular fanfiction doesn't mean I am going to tell that to the author's face! For all you people who have given me nice and informative reviews, thank you so much! I really appreciate them (  
  
Chapter 12: getting what he wants  
  
  
  
James and Lily whirled around. Rachael, James' dream crush, was standing right there pointing a finger dramatically at Arthur Weasley.  
  
"I thought that you broke up with that- that MUDBLOOD!" she screeched, now pointing at Molly, another Gryffindor girl.  
  
Next to James, Lily clapped a hand to her mouth, staring horrified.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT!!" screamed Molly looking extremely furious. "AND YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU DIDN'T HAVE ANOTHER GIRLFRIEND!" she yelled at Arthur.  
  
"Please," said Arthur weakly, looking very red. "Let me explain!"  
  
"No! Don't explain anything I know what you have been doing!" said Rachael, her eyes filling with tears. "We're through!"  
  
And at that precise moment Molly had shouted the same words and they both stormed out of the hall.  
  
Arthur ran after them shouting, "No! Wait! Please!"  
  
Lily and James raised their eyebrows. "Looks like Arthur got caught," James chuckled, and they set off towards the school train to go back to Hogwarts.  
  
In the common room, Lily gave James yet another very tight hug, and whispered, "Thank you so much James. I really had a good time. Really enjoyed myself."  
  
In bed James thought about everything. Now, he assumed, Rachael was breaking up with Arthur. What if he could get with Rachael now? He'd always thought Rachael was very pretty and very popular. Maybe he could just get with her instead. But then he would have to break up with Lily first. She would be angry, of course, but that didn't matter. He had only liked her as a friend. Yet in the back of his mind, he knew this was a downright lie. He was in fact very fond of Lily, but now he wanted to be with Rachael.  
  
"Now the way," he thought, "to go about this plan is to ask Rachael out first, that way it's official. Then I can tell Lily that the relationship's over. If I break up with Lily first and Rachael says no, then I will be girlfriendless. I can't have that happen."  
  
Just then he realized that tomorrow was his birthday. He was going to turn fourteen. With this happy fact, and the knowledge that he was probably going to have Rachael as a girlfriend, he turned over on his bed and smiled as he fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, he was awoken with a huge blast. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAMES!" practically the whole Gryffindor House bellowed.  
  
James sat up and saw everybody standing by his bed, with a bunch of presents. Lily fought her way to the front and threw her present at him. "Happy Birthday, James!" she cried. "Go on – open it up!"  
  
James unwrapped the package and found a book about Quidditch – Quidditch Through the Ages. His favorite sport. "Thanks Lily!" he said, and as she beamed at him he realized how painful it was going to be to break up with her now – since she had just bought him a present and everything. Pushing this horrible thought away, he opened all of the other presents. He received a bunch of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans from Sirius, a new quill from Remus, and Chocolate Frogs from Peter. Most of the other people gave him simple card, one of which would sing the birthday song unless you shut it.  
  
Then it was time for breakfast. He decided to ask Rachael out now so he would have time to break it to Lily. After Lily left, he found her sitting alone (for once) at the Ravenclaw table, and he sat down across from her.  
  
"Er Rachael?" he said politely, and she looked up. "I was wondering if you would like to go out with me since you broke up with Arthur and everything."  
  
A smile crept upon her lips. "Okay," she said. "Just one thing. You aren't still with Lily Evans, are you?"  
  
"No," James lied hastily.  
  
"Okay then," she said, then checked her watch. "I'm due for Charms now." She got up from the table and winked. "See you around," she said and she left.  
  
James was feeling quite pleased with himself now. He got up and began rehearsing through his mind what he would say to Lily.  
  
James caught Lily coming out of a bathroom and said, "Er Lily? Could I have a word with you?"  
  
"Sure!" she said cheerfully.  
  
"Well you see Lily – " he said to her once they had walked away together. "I was just thinking" –  
  
  
  
A/N: Yes and it's another cliffhanger! I'll put up chapter 13 soon 


	13. sweet revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Betty and Bob Evans, Nicole, Rachael, Abi, and the Weird Brothers  
  
A/N: Well here I am again – thanks for the reviews! Tell me what you think  
  
Chapter 13: sweet revenge  
  
  
  
"… maybe we could just well – be friends in stead of like boyfriend and girlfriend," James said.  
  
Lily's smile vanished. She stared at him – looking very close to tears.  
  
"W- Why?" she stammered.  
  
Suddenly Rachael appeared and silkily reached around James' neck. "Because he's getting with me," she said and kissed him very passionately while Lily stood there (This was the best moment in James' life) – watching horrified with her hand over her mouth.  
  
Now this wasn't how James wanted it to be. He felt horrible and started to push Rachael away, but Lily was already running down the hall.  
  
"Wait here," he said, and he ran down the corridor after Lily. He kept asking himself, "How could I do this to Lily?"  
  
Apparently, she had the same question for him when he finally caught up with her.  
  
"How could you do this to me?" she cried. "After all I've done for you…" She was getting hysterical.  
  
"Lily –" he began but she cut him off.  
  
"You Jerk!" she said with more of an angry tone now instead of sadness. "You were just using me, weren't you? You just couldn't be without a girlfriend, could you? I suppose the only reason you got with me was because Rachael was already taken! Huh?! Is that it?!"  
  
James didn't know what to think. He didn't know what to say. Reality sunk upon him and he felt so awful.  
  
"Oh I see," Lily was saying. "I'm just a girl. Just another one of them. Don't care about me – Lily Evans doesn't matter. Lily's not popular enough." And she began to cry again.  
  
"Lily – I'm sorry, I mean I didn't want it to make you upset," James said.  
  
"Oh I'm sure that if I would have come to you after you saved up ALL of your money to buy me something to break up with you – You would just be so happy, wouldn't you?!" She choked out and the tears were flowing faster than ever. "Goodbye James – I don't much feel like talking to you now!" she said shrilly.  
  
"Lily-"  
  
"Go away!" she cried and she turned away from him, sobbing.  
  
James slowly but reluctantly walked away, leaving Lily crying in the shadows.  
  
"What took so long?" said Rachael briskly when James joined her later back near the entrance hall.  
  
"Nothing," James lied with a wave of his hand.  
  
"Good," Rachael said.  
  
  
  
Lily had been crying for a while in that same spot. She wiped off her eyes. Finally, she supposed she had better make her way back to the tower to get her stuff for Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
When she walked up she crashed into Abi who was running up the corridor. "Lily!" she said. "I was looking all over for you! Where were you at Defense Against the Dark Arts?"  
  
Lily blinked. "You've already had Defense Against the Dark Arts?"  
  
"Umm yes," answered Abi. "How come you didn't show up?"  
  
Lily was about to say why, but the tears came over her again, and the knot in her throat tightened. She found it hard to speak, as she hurriedly tried to dry off her eyes.  
  
"Oh… Lily," Abi murmured in a much softer tone than before. "What happened?"  
  
"It was James," Lily choked. "He – He broke up with me."  
  
"He WHAT?! Oh I knew he was an idiot the first time I saw him! How could he do this to you! Ohh that S.O.B.!"  
  
"Abi!" Lily cried. "Gosh don't call him that!"  
  
"Who is he with now?"  
  
"Rachael."  
  
Abi looked EXTREMELY furious. "Come on, Lily! We have GOT to get him back! Him and Rachael!" She started pulling Lily down the hall.  
  
When they got in the common room, it was very crowded. They decided to think in their dorms. Lily sat on her bed while Abi paced up and down the room. "Ok," she said in a very buiseness-like tone. We have got to humiliate them. Make them wish they were never born!!"  
  
"What are we going to do?" Lily asked.  
  
"Hmmmm…" Abi answered. Then all of a sudden she gave a yell of excitement. "Oh my god! I have the perfect idea!"  
  
"What is it?" asked Lily excitedly. (A/N: I was originally going to just leave you here – but I am going to be nice today)  
  
"Well I read about this potion in our potions – that if you drink it then your voice will be magnified!"  
  
"So?" said Lily curiously.  
  
"So?! Their voices will be heard all over the school EXCEPT the room that their in! So they will never know their conversations are being heard!"  
  
Lily looked thrilled. But then she said, "Well what if one of their friends tells them that their voices are being heard?"  
  
"That won't matter. They'll probably think it's a joke. Too far-fetched to be real."  
  
Lily thought about this idea. "Well how long does it take to make this potion?"  
  
"I don't know," Abi answered. "Let me check."  
  
Abi retrieved a large potions book beside her bed and ran her finger down the list of potions. She finally stopped. " 'The Voice – Magnifying Potion," she read, "is a very simple potion which takes only about a half an hour to brew.' See?! We could make it real quick and give it to them tomorrow – or maybe even today! Plus – even if they believed the people who were saying their voices were being magnified – the potion lasts two whole days – and there's no cure for it! I mean they can't just stop talking – or else they will get in trouble!"  
  
"Yeah – well how are we going to give it to them without *us* getting in trouble?" Lily said incredulously.  
  
"Well you heard James last time! He told us exactly how to get into the kitchens and get one of those house elves to put it in a goblet. All we need is an invisibility cloak!"  
  
"That's easy," said Lily, becoming more and more excited. "We can just steal James'! While he's gone or something. This will be so easy!"  
  
"Ok… So what are the ingredients," Abi muttered. "Let's see." She read off a list of ingredients. Both Lily and Abi agreed that they would be easy to get out of the cabinet where common ingredients were stored.  
  
"Ok – so here's the plan," said Lily. Today at potions I'll get the ingredients out of the cabinet. We'll start the potion tonight while everybody else is at Hogsmeade. Also while their gone we'll steal the invisibility cloak. We'll take that opportunity to take some of the potion down to the kitchens for the house elves to put it in their goblet at dinner time. But we've GOT TO MAKE SURE that we put the invisibility cloak back so he doesn't suspect us."  
  
"Okay," said Lily with a nod. "Look – it's time for Transfiguration – let's go."  
  
And they left their beds and the common room with their plan in mind.  
  
A/N: Sorry – I would have written more but I have to go now. But keep reviewing! I'll have chapter 14 up ASAP. 


	14. putting the plan into action

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Abi, Nicole, Rachael, and Bob and Betty Evans.  
  
A/N: I am so sorry this took so long to write – but I've been really busy lately. Keep reviewing!!!  
  
Chapter 14: putting the plan into action  
  
_________________________________  
  
After Transfiguration everybody was excited about going to Hogsmeade, except Abi and Lily. Apparently there was going to be another dance there. Lily felt a surge of anger when she overheard Rachael saying loudly to James, "We'll be going to the dance, won't we James?" Of course she just had to make that point while Lily was near. But Lily resisted the urge to punch her AND James in their faces. She still had her excellent plan in mind.  
  
Abi and Lily told everybody that the reason they were missing the Hogsmeade trip was because they had to work on an essay for History of Magic. This, of course, was a lie. But they had to make up something.  
  
When everybody left, the only people left were first and second years who were chattering in the common room. Lily and Abi climbed the stairs to their dormitories which was deserted. Abi spilled all of the ingredients onto her bed.  
  
"Okay…" she murmured. "Let's see. We a cup of…" and she carefully measured all of the ingredients into the cauldron which began to froth and bubble. Meanwhile Lily slid quietly into the boys' dormitories and luckily the first and second years didn't notice. She came upon James' bed which was unmade and the sheets were all twisted up. Wrinkling her nose in disgust, Lily began to rummage through his stuff, looking for the invisibility cloak. Soon, she unearthed a piece of paper she recognized as a letter. She decided that while she was here she might as well read it.  
  
Dearest Rachael,  
  
I am so happy that you are my girlfriend. You know the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow? We have to go to the dance. You would look beautiful. You already look beautiful. I love you. Please write back.  
  
Love,  
  
James  
  
Lily was astounded. She never heard James talk like that – it sounded so mushy. But when she turned it over, she found that Rachael had written back.  
  
Dear James,  
  
Of course I would simply love it if we could go to the dance together! I can't wait.  
  
Love,  
  
Rachael  
  
Lily looked at these letters over and over again. She hated Rachael! That snobby stuck up bitch. And James! The truth sank in. He did not care about Lily. No, Lily was just a girl and he did not care about her feelings. How could she even think that James would still like her? Lily realized as the tears overcame her again, that she had been hoping that James would somehow get together with her again. But that would never happen. He did not care.  
  
Lily finally uncovered the Invisibility cloak, which was hiding under a large Transfiguration book. She snatched it up and ran back to Abi, who was feverishly stirring the simmering potion.  
  
"It's almost done," said Abi excitedly. "Did you get the cloak?"  
  
"Yes," replied Lily.  
  
"Good," said Abi. "Yes, it looks finished." She poured some of it into two viles.  
  
Lily and Abi decided that the cloak could cover both of them, and that they might as well go together. The first and second years stupidly didn't notice as the portrait hole swung open without anyone there – as if a huge wind blue it open. Lily and Abi crept along the corridor, got into the kitchen, and told a terrified house elf to put the potion into the goblets of Rachael and James. Then they quickly got back into the common room, returned the cloak, and shoved the cauldron and everything away to look as if nothing happened. Then they went back down to the common room and acted like they were working on homework, when everybody came back in.  
  
"Oh James, the dance was just fabulous, wasn't it?" Rachael's voice was heard loudly as they came into the common room. "Mmmmm…"  
  
Lily scowled. She knew that James and Rachael were kissing. Again. But she didn't look up.  
  
Finally, it was time for dinner. At the meal, Lily and Abi watched James and Rachael closely. Of course they both gulped down their goblets and of course Abi and Lily couldn't know if the potion had worked right – they were in the same room as James and Rachael. So, they gobbled down their food and left the Great Hall and entered the Entrance Hall immediately. And to their great delight, they could hear James' voice. Apparently now he was telling someone how much he enjoyed the dance. Rachael was telling her best friend Arabella Figg that she had just gotten a cute new shirt at Hogsmeade.  
  
Abi and Lily couldn't stop giggling. This was so perfect! Even if Rachael and James found out what had happened to them – they wouldn't be able to cure it! The potion was set to work for a whole day. A whole day's worth of secrets revealed!!  
  
Abi and Lily went up to their beds – listening to James and Rachael the whole time.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, James!" Rachael was saying.  
  
"Ok, bye Rachael." Said James.  
  
Abi and Lily slept. In the morning they could hear both Rachael and James yawning. Soon they heard Rachael was obviously talking to Arabella Figg, who was her best friend.  
  
"Oh Arabella –I'm going to be late for Transfiguration. Don't forget not to tell anybody I have to finish up on my love potion."  
  
_____________________________________  
  
A/N: I'm going to have to leave it at this – I have to go. I would just like to ask you to just take two seconds out of your time to review this story! For all you who have already given me reviews – thank you soo much! You are just too nice. 


	15. first real kiss (awww)

Disclaimer: No I do not own any of the characters here except Rachael, Nicole, Abi, and Betty and Bob Evans.  
  
A/N: Awww thanks soo much for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it By the way I just changed it so you can review anonymously so it doesn't take so long.  
  
Chapter 15: first real kiss  
  
  
  
James stopped dead in his tracks. "Love potion?!" he thought furiously. His mind flashed back to what had just happened previously.  
  
Of course he had known it was Lily who had given this weird potion. Sirius had told him about his voice being echoed all over the school. Of course he believed Sirius – Sirius would never lie. But he very strongly suspected that it was Lily who had done this to him and Rachael. And maybe that Abi girl was in on it too – she and Lily were the ones who seemed to be watching them eat their dinner. Rachael, however, believed none of this. James tried to tell her what was going on – but she would just laugh and say, "Oh James, you can be so funny sometimes!" And then she would give him a playful kiss on his cheek. James kinda enjoyed this, but he was worried that she would blab out some of his deepest secrets for the whole castle to hear. She and that Arabella were always caught whispering to each other in their ears no doubt sharing some of the latest juiciest gossip. But now she had just blabbed her biggest secret.  
  
Suddenly everything made sense to James. Rachael had used a love potion on him. Obviously that was true. No wonder he liked her so much that he broke up with Lily. No wonder he wrote all of those mushy letters to her. No wonder he thought she was so beautiful – now that he thought about it her face did seem to have a lot of acne on it.  
  
The truth sank in. HE WAS SO FURIOUS!!! He ran out of the corridor – completely forgetting about Divination class. He raced to the Ravenclaw entrance which was behind a portrait of an old headmaster, and found Rachael emerging from it.  
  
"Hi James!" she said sweetly and reached up to give him yet another kiss, but he pushed her away with a shove.  
  
For a second she looked hurt then she noticed the look of rage on his face. She looked scared. "What's wrong?"  
  
"What's wrong?!" shouted James. He knew that his words were being listened to by a thousand students – but he didn't care at the moment. "What's wrong?! I'll tell you what's wrong! YOU ARE!!!"  
  
Rachael was about to speak but James cut her off. "YOU USED A LOVE POTION ON ME, DIDN'T YOU!!"  
  
A look of terror crossed Rachael's face – but she said quickly, "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Oh yes you do – you just told it to the whole school! Everybody knows what I'M talking about. I can't believe you did that!"  
  
"James, I love you! Anyway you can't do anything about it now – I've just taken another dose of it now! So you will still like me anyway!"  
  
James could feel a loving feeling towards her – something that had become quite familiar now. But he fought the urge to tell her he loved her back.  
  
"No! It won't work now! Because now since you have just told everybody Dumbledore will get you into trouble!" he shouted.  
  
"Oh shut up James," Rachael snapped. "This whole thing isn't true. Funny joke – but it isn't scaring me. Oh and what are you going to do without me?! You're super popular now because of me. What will happen if we break up? Are you going to get back with that mudblood? That Lily girl?!"  
  
James never had felt so outraged in his life. "SHE IS NOT A MUDBLOOD!!!!!" he bellowed. "SHE IS MY FRIEND AND I LOVE HER!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Across the school in class everybody had been listening to this interesting argument. At the last few words James had shouted – Lily couldn't have believed any of it. He loved her? More than Rachael? A warm feeling started at her toes and overwhelmed her whole body. James was actually sticking up for her. At that moment the bell rang signaling the end of the period. She jumped up, stuffed everything in her bag, and ran to where James was. By now she had tears running up and down her face. Dumbledore and some other teachers had already taken Rachael away to decide the punishment of using a love potion.  
  
"Lily?" James croaked. "Are you ok? I'm soo sorry I didn't realize that she was using a love po-"  
  
But Lily cut him off. She flung her arms around him and gave him a kiss square on the lips. Then she broke down completely and hugged him so tight he thought his head would fall off. This felt soo different. This was his first real kiss.  
  
"Thank you so so much," Lily sobbed. "And I'm sorry for giving you the potion,"  
  
"It's ok," James reassured her.  
  
From that point on, James and Lily knew that they could never part. Everybody who had been watching said, "Awwwwww…"  
  
Just then a voice rang out throughout the hall, and Lily recognized it to be her own mother's voice.  
  
"LILY EVANS I FORBID YOU TO GO OUT WITH THAT BOY!!!"  
  
  
  
A/N: Uh oh – another cliffhanger!!! Please review and tell me what you think. I'll have chapter 16 up soon 


	16. the big secret

Disclaimer: No I do not own any of the characters except Rachael, Nicole, Abi, and Bob and Betty Evans.  
  
A/N: Hi again – I hope you like this chapter. This might seem a little weird but just remember that Betty Evans, Lily's mom, is the ghost. Also I am going to be changing the stupid name of this story the next time I put up a chapter – but you'll still be able to find it – I'll say what it is in the summary  
  
Chapter 16: the big secret  
  
__  
  
Lily and James whirled around, to see the ghost of Betty Evans in mid air – her finger pointed dramatically at James.  
  
"Mom!" cried Lily in surprise. "Why not? He's nice."  
  
"No Lily you can't go out with him."  
  
Lily started to grow angry. "And why not? Gosh even when you're dead you have to stop me from what I want to do."  
  
The ghost ignored her. "I need to talk to both of you in private," she said.  
  
People were watching curiously. "You didn't tell me your mum was a ghost," whispered James to Lily.  
  
"I forgot to tell you. My mum must have gotten permission from Dumbledore to haunt the school. She told me she was going to try at her funeral."  
  
Betty Evans led them out of the room to an empty chamber next to it.  
  
"Mum, what's wrong with James?" asked Lily.  
  
"Nothing's wrong with him. He's just… dangerous."  
  
"Dangerous?" said Lily and James, puzzled.  
  
Mrs. Evans sighed. "Lily, I must tell you the big secret."  
  
"What? You mean the one that if you tell it you will disappear?" cried Lily.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No you can't!!! No mum, please. You just can't! No!"  
  
"Lily, I must! I must do it for your safety! If I don't you will be in great danger. I have to." Said Mrs. Evans forcefully.  
  
"Where will you go once you tell me the secret," said Lily faintly, her voice quivering.  
  
Her mother hesitated. "I will go to hell," she said finally.  
  
Lily burst into tears. "NO MUM NO!! PLEASE I'LL – I'LL FIGURE IT OUT MYSELF!! I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO THERE!!"  
  
"Honey, I know this is going to be hard on you," said the ghost gently. "But this has to happen."  
  
Lily, with the help of James, finally calmed down.  
  
"Ok," choked Lily. "Who murdered you and why is James dangerous?"  
  
The ghost drew in a sharp breath. "I was killed by Voldemort."  
  
Lily gasped. "Why?!"  
  
"Just listen. You know that I worked for the ministry. There is something called the Order of the Phoenix. It is a gift of immortality. The Potter family is the only living family who has it. Yet it skips generations. His father was murdered by Lord Voldemort, and he didn't have the gift. Voldemort tried to kill your father to stop the gift. But he had already had you, James. Yet it will turn up – it's only too bad that James doesn't have it. It will turn up in his descendents. His son will most likely have the gift. But you see, he killed me because I knew about it and might try to protect James. He is well known for killing innocent people who don't have anything to do with it. Which is why it is safest that you not go out with James! He wanted to get me out of the way so that nobody would figure out what incredible gift the Potter family has. He might kill you Lily, because – well if you are with James he might just decide to kill you to make a clean job of it and kill you both!"  
  
  
  
James, meanwhile, had been staring with his mouth open. "Do you mean," he said finally, "that my family has this – this thing and it just passed me and my father by, but it might turn up in my son or daughter?"  
  
"No it will only turn up if you have a son. It is passed from father to son. It won't work on a girl. Ever wonder why you have so much money in your Gringotts vault? It's because the Order of the Phoenix automatically gives you tons of money which appear in your vault. It just happens."  
  
"Well how did this Order of the Phoenix come about anyway?" said James.  
  
"Well it happened a long time ago. One of your greatest, oldest grandfathers of the 1000s slaughtered a phoenix and ate the meat, which is nearly impossible to do. Nobody can do kill one in the modern day, the phoenix has evolved since then, becoming impossible to kill. Anyway, when you eat the meat of the phoenix, you get very powerful powers. You become part of the phoenix, which means that when touched by a curse, you will not die. Never. You could die by being stabbed or something, but when touched by the killing curse (avada kedavra), it won't affect you. It may leave a mark of some kind, but it will never kill you. That's the Order of the Phoenix. And so Voldemort is probably making sure that he kills James in time so the gift doesn't get passed to his son."  
  
Lily looked scared.  
  
"I'm only hoping that you won't be with James anymore. I don't want you near him when Voldemort finally kills him," said the ghost.  
  
"Oh that's a pleasant thought," said James.  
  
Suddenly there was a rumbling noise.  
  
"I am running out of time! Don't forget what I said!" cried ghost of Betty Evans.  
  
"Goodbye mum! I will never forget you!" wept Lily.  
  
And right there before their very eyes the floor opened and a deep crevice appeared. Below it they could see flames. Great, leaping flames and the cries of thousands of souls of hell. The ghost of Betty Evans was sucked into it all and vanished from sight. The gap closed and that only left James and Lily, who was whimpering into James' shoulder.  
  
"Shhh…" soothed James, patting her head. "It will be alright."  
  
Lily lifted up her tearstained face and looked into his eyes. "James I will never leave you," she whispered. "Never."  
  
James gently kissed her forehead and they stood there for a while, holding each other tight in silence.  
  
___  
  
A/N: Well what do you think? Confusing, eh? Well basically the gift of immortality is passed from father to son in the Potter family. It passed up James and his father but it could be passed to his son. And Lily is in danger because Voldemort just might decide to kill her because she is close to James. Please review and I will have the next chapter up very soon! 


	17. proposal

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all of the characters here except Betty and Bob Evans, Abi, Rachael, and Nicole.  
  
A/N: Yes people I know that Lily is supposed to be muggle born but for now in this story her parents are going to be wizard and witch, except for Petunia of course. I've decided to skip the rest of the years now – It'll take too long to write about all of it and I want to wrap this all up. Anyway just please review and be a good person.  
  
Chapter 17: proposal  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
James and Lily went through their final years at Hogwarts, each getting more interesting than the previous. True to her word, Lily had never abandoned James. Abi was the same with Sirius. Lily recalled when James had first joined the Gryffindor quidditch team as a chaser. She remembered how every girl used to admire his toned and bulging muscles and say, "Oooh that James Potter – isn't he such a good chaser – and handsome too!"  
  
Then she remembered when she had first found out that Remus was a werewolf. She recollected when James and Peter and Sirius all became animagi.  
  
But then she remembered darker, more unpleasant memories. Like the time just last year when Abi died. She had fallen into the black lake, began thrashing around, and then sank into the murky water and never came back again. It was one of the most painful parts of her life. Abi was her very best friend. Of course James was there to help calm her down. Sirius was having a hard time too, dealing with the death.  
  
And then, just early that year, she had the joy of becoming head girl. And what was even better was that James was head boy with her. It was near the end of the final term. Everybody in her class was getting excited about finally leaving Hogwarts.  
  
As tradition, there was a final ball in honor for the soon to be graduates, which was just for seventh years. Kind of like a prom. Of course, James and Lily had never gone to a dance after that first one – Lily and James decided to stay out of Hogsmeade to be safe. But this ball would be held in the school. And that meant that James and Lily could attend.  
  
Dumbledore had informed both of them that it was traditional that the head boy and girl open the dancing. Before, usually each head boy and girl would get different partners. But Lily and James would be together of course. Lily was very excited. But what would she wear?  
  
Then James and Lily decided together that going into Hogsmeade – this once- wouldn't hurt them. They had never been back in it before. So they left with the rest of the students to get their dress robes. Arabella went shopping with Lily – they had become very good friends since Abi's death. This time, Lily picked out sparkling white robes that flared out slightly at the floor. Arabella who had blonde hair, picked out light blue robes which perfectly matched her eyes. James meanwhile had picked out black robes, which were much better than the school robes.  
  
Before the ball, Arabella and Lily took about an hour to mess with their hair and makeup. Lily pulled her hair up tightly, and had the ponytail be in tight curls. Then she put on sparkly silver makeup. Arabella left her hair down, straight down her back.  
  
When Lily met James in the great hall, he had a white rose in his hand, which he offered to her. She took his arm and sat down with him to eat the feast. When the feast was over, the lights dimmed and Lily and James walked out slowly onto the dance floor. This time, it was the Weird Sisters who played the music. They started a slow tune, and Lily and James danced. She felt so peaceful. She slowly placed her head on his now hard and muscular chest, and he tightened the grip on her. This was such a nice feeling, being in the arms of James. Everybody else was on the floor now. After that one, Lily and James never left the dance floor. They danced and danced, loving every moment of it.  
  
Finally, the ball was over, and people left for the common rooms. While everybody else went up to the dormitories James sat on one of the comfy sofas with Lily on his lap. They simply sat there, feeling calm and too comfortable to move. Finally, when everybody else had left, James spoke.  
  
"Lily?" he said quietly.  
  
"Yes James," murmured Lily sleepily.  
  
"You know," he began, and shifted her so that he could see her face clearly. "School's about to end and everything and… I was just wondering whether…"  
  
"Whether what?" she said.  
  
"Whether you would want to-" he hesitated, "marry me when we get out of here."  
  
James was blushing so deeply that he was almost the color of Lily's hair.  
  
Lily was wide awake now, and she started blushing too, even she had known James so well over the years. She didn't know what to think. She loved James, very much. But then she remembered what her mother had said a few years ago. How it would be unsafe to be with him.  
  
She was silent for a moment, and then said-  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
A/N: Well here we are again – another cliffhanger! But I will have the next chapter up tomorrow since thank god school's finally out Just please review! 


	18. Harry James Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Abi, Nicole, Rachael, and Betty and Bob Evans. However, I copied the deaths of Lily and James Potter word for word from the book, which of course belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: This isn't going to be the last chapter even if it seems like it… just be a good person and review  
  
Chapter 18: Harry James Potter  
  
**********************************  
  
"Yes!" she said finally. She said she would never leave him, right? She just couldn't say no. James gave a yell of joy and hugged her super tight.  
  
The news of the soon to be married couple James and Lily spread quickly throughout the school. Everybody was happy that they would be getting married.  
  
Graduation was a very solemn but happy occasion (especially for the graduates). They were dressed in appropriate robes but instead of the traditional muggle caps, they had on special wizards hats, which were much, more exciting. When the student's name was called, the hat would shout and holler and clap when they walked up to receive their wizard diplomas.  
  
After that excellent occasion they joined the rest of the school in the last feast of the year. This wasn't such a happy occasion, when they learned that Slytherin had won the house cup again. But that was ok, when Slytherin was announced by Dumbledore, most of everybody (including the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs) booed and hissed.  
  
When they left Hogwarts for the last time, it was traditional to take the boats back to the train, just like the first years take the boats on their first time to Hogwarts. Lily got her last glimpse of Hogwarts, with its huge towers. She felt kind of sad, but then she remembered that James would be with her forever.  
  
A couple years later, Lily was holding a baby that was (in her opinion) beautiful in everyway. Under a wild tuft of black hair was a soft face with strikingly brilliant green eyes, just like hers. This baby was called Harry James Potter. She held him close to her body and she could almost feel his little heart against hers. She would never let this baby go, not ever. But now it was getting very dark, and clearly Harry was getting very tired.  
  
Just then James burst in through the door and settled down in this chair, clearly looking exhausted.  
  
"How was work at the ministry, honey?" Lily asked as she rocked Harry.  
  
James sighed. "It's been ok… but I mean you'd think that people these days don't have any brains any more! I just recently caught these retarded people flyin' on their broomsticks in broad daylight! I just need a break. I'm getting tired…" He yawned and then looked at Lily's little bundle. "So, how's Harry doing today?"  
  
"He's getting a little fussy," answered Lily, smiling down at her baby. "But that's ok. He's our little angel. Actually I should put him to bed soon."  
  
James got up and took Harry from Lily and swung him around. "Whee!" he said and Harry began to giggle.  
  
"James! Be careful, he might be scared!" cried Lily.  
  
"Ahh don't worry. Harry will be a good flier just like his daddy," replied James before he set him back in Lily's arms. Lily took the baby up to his room and James followed. Lily put him in his cradle and began to rock him back in forth, lulling him to sleep by singing him a lullaby.  
  
James settled himself in a different chair and began to droop off to sleep just by listening to Lily's angelic voice. When Harry finally fell asleep Lily awaked James, and they both went into their bedroom to go to bed.  
  
"Goodnight, Lily," said James.  
  
"Goodnight, James," responded Lily, and with a brief kiss they sank into the bed to finally get some sleep.  
  
James fell asleep in an instant. However, Lily stayed awake, watching the ceiling and just thinking. It was so peaceful, now. It was just the way she wanted it, having a husband like James, and having a child. She was just about to drift off to sleep, too, when a sound jolted her to her senses. She could hear something out in the front yard, footsteps…  
  
She crept up and looked out the window of their second story bedroom and she saw a dark figure, moving swiftly along the sidewalk toward the door. A wave of panic swept through her. Who was this person? She rushed back to the bed and shook James awake.  
  
"James!" she whispered urgently. "James! Someone's outside!"  
  
"Mmm?" he said, rubbing his eyes. When he finally could see clearly he could see that his wife was terrified. "Go get Harry," he said. Lily quickly retrieved Harry and rushed back to the bedroom, clutching him tightly.  
  
"Do you think it's – it's you-know-who?" she whispered.  
  
"Come on," said James shortly. They crept down the stairs and James walked a little further, looking through the window. He jerked back quickly. "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-"  
  
"Wait James," whispered Lily. She gave him another kiss – savoring the sweetness, because somehow she had a feeling that this was the last time she would see him. She let go and was about to dash up the stairs, but now Lily didn't have time to run. She flattened herself to the wall when the door burst open and Voldemort came in with his cruel eyes and white skin. He didn't hesitate to get the job over with.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" he screamed and James fell to the floor.  
  
Lily screamed like she had never screamed in her life. She accidentally dropped Harry who began to cry. James was dead! James was dead! She began to sob hysterically. Voldemort whipped around and caught sight of Harry on the floor. He advanced on Harry but Lily stepped in front. Her mother had died for her, right? It was her turn now. She almost wanted to die – to see James again in heaven – she wanted Harry to make it.  
  
"Not Harry! Not Harry! Please – I'll do anything!" she cried, shielding the baby from view.  
  
"Stand aside!" said Voldemort cruelly. "Stand aside girl!"  
  
"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" she screamed again.  
  
"Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside, now…" he repeated again.  
  
"Not Harry! Please no, take me, kill me instead! Not Harry! Please have mercy! Have mercy-"  
  
But a sudden rushing sound drowned out her cries and Voldemort screamed, "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Lily's last few seconds of life seemed like hours. She thought of her mother, dying for her… and now her… she was dying… her only hope was that Harry would make it… Harry would survive…  
  
She could hear herself screaming… yet that was in the distance… she could see a light… a beautiful, golden light… shimmering… she had to get to it…  
  
All to soon these seconds were over and Lily left the world.  
  
____________________________________  
  
A/N: Well what did you think? I'll be coming out with another chapter for this story… you'll see what it's about when it comes up. For now just be nice and review 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Abi, Rachael, Nicole, and Betty and Bob Evans.  
  
A/N: I think this is going to be the last chapter and I hope you like it and review!  
  
Chapter 19  
  
_____________________________  
  
Lily could still see the golden light, coming closer and closer… bigger and bigger… suddenly she was jolted upright and she could hear singing. She looked around her. The first thing she noticed was that she was wearing a white shimmery gown and somehow she had sprouted large, feathery wings. She was also aware of a thin, golden ring around her head. She was an angel. She was in a meadow – a beautiful meadow – with tons of flowers everywhere. The air was fragrant with the scent of flowers. She walked to the edge of the meadow and came upon Godric's Hollow… her old home. Wait a minute - Godric's Hollow?! She was supposed to be dead. Why was she coming towards her own house? Just then she could see somebody at the front door… it was a man who seemed to be waiting for someone or something. The man was exceptionally handsome.. with black hair, which seemed sort of familiar… she edged a little closer and saw it was JAMES!  
  
"James!" she cried.  
  
James looked up. When he caught sight of Lily he shouted, "Lily!"  
  
They both ran and finally they crashed into each other and hugged tightly, as though not allowing the other to leave again.  
  
Lily was overcome with such happiness that she began to cry.  
  
"Don't cry, Lily," said James, wiping away her tears. "We're together now. In heaven nothing can go wrong."  
  
Yes, thought Lily, this was pure happiness. She was so happy… nothing could make her happier… except –  
  
"Lily!" shouted a voice from behind her. Lily whipped around. It was Abi!  
  
"Abi!" screamed Lily, and she ran to give her a hug too.  
  
Now it was pure happiness. It was just that her baby, baby Harry, was still down there on Earth. Lily's smile faded. What it Harry didn't make it? What was going to happen to him?  
  
James immediately knew something was on his wife's mind. "Lily, what's wrong?"  
  
"What if Harry didn't make it?" she whispered.  
  
"Come on," said James. "Up here, we can watch over the world. I was watching you when you died for Harry. I just wanted to let you know that that was an awesome thing to do." He led her up a hill of clouds and then there was a flat area… with various holes in it with people gathered around them. Most people were gathered around a hole in the middle… James led her over to that one. "I've been watching from here," he said.  
  
Lily looked in. There was Harry, lying in the ruins of the house. And there was something on his forehead…  
  
"Oh my!" she said. "What happened to his forehead?"  
  
"It's a scar. Voldemort tried to kill him after you but it rebound upon himself and Harry only got a scar. That means that the Order of the Phoenix turned up in him!" said James.  
  
Lily was so happy she began to cry again. Harry was alive… Harry was safe.  
  
____________________________  
  
A/N: Well what did you think? Just review and tell me what you thought of the whole thing. 


End file.
